Party Among the Haze
by wheeljackie
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan decided to take part in the Sachiko Ever After ritual, believing this would grant them everlasting friendship. However, this does not work at all the way they planned.


**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my past stories, I'm slow as heck updating them. I'm confident in updating the Deceiving Boy, so keep an eye out for that!**

**This crossover is focused on the game Corpse Party and song series Kagerou Project. If you don't like death, I strongly suggest you to stop reading! This chapter is only the introduction, and the actual chapters will be much longer than this.**

* * *

"Come on, let's go ahead with this!" Kano grinned, holding up a piece of paper which represented a doll. Kido rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in the ritual they were about to take place in. Although, she didn't speak against the idea.

Shintaro did, however. He frowned, standing in the far corner of the room. "There's not a point to this. Ene can't even take part." The black-haired boy shrugged, now averting his gaze from the rest of the group.

"Master thinks of me, how kind!" Ene smiled brightly, her overexcited words causing Shintaro to quickly deny what he just said. "Eh-! I want to take part, too!" The girl in the phone pouted, crossing her arms arms in a stubborn manner. Too bad for her, she was unable to take part.

Ignoring the bickering between Shintaro and Ene, Kano began to explain the ritual. Momo elbowed her irritated brother to have him quiet down and listen to the instructions given by the cat-eyed youth. "A little girl passed away in a violent murder inside a school building. It is said that performing this ritual will grant us everlasting friendship-although, failing the spell will cause the girl, Sachiko, to become angry. That means no messing up, okay guys?" Kano held up his pointing finger with a cheesy grin, await everyone else's response.

"What happens if you fail?" Mary, the medusa, piped up. She was a cautious girl, clearly doubting that the spell will work correctly.

Seto was next to speak. "Don't worry about it, okay?" The tall youth smiled to calm the girl. "Nothing bad will happen, it's all just for fun! You don't have to do it if you don't want to, though." He wrapped his arms around Mary in a loving manner, awaiting for further instruction from Kano.

As soon as he was positive everyone was listening, the cat-eyed boy gave instructions to perform the ritual. "In order to be granted her charm, you'll need this doll," he held up the paper doll again, then holding it out to everyone, "grab on to this, guys!" Once everyone found a part of the paper to latch on to, Kano continued, "Listen very carefully! Momo, Mary, Kido, Seto, Shintaro, Konoha, Hibiya. . . So including myself, there's eight people taking, which means we have to repeat 'Sachiko we beg of you' in our heads, counting each person taking part. Sounds easy enough!"

Everyone-not including the nervous Mary-nodded in confirmation."Great! That means we're ready! Now, do exactly what I said, and remember to do it eight times." The youth clutched harder on the paper. "Ready? Go!"

Silence went on for eight seconds until all chanted the saying, and all pulled at once, ripping apart the paper.

"Great job! Now keep this paper safe, it holds a lot of meaning now." He slipped his paper in his jean pocket before turning his attention back to his friends, who were doing the same as him. "And for the last piece of instruction, we can all go home!" Kano passed his friends a thumbs up before moving towards the door, but was stopped when the floor began to shake wildly.

"An earthquake-?" Momo gasped, clutching on to a desk. Seto grasped Mary and used his back to cover her from any debris which fell from the ceiling, while Hibiya simply collapsed on the floor, losing his balance from the quake.

Once it stopped, everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

Then the floor gave out.

* * *

**I'm working on this with my friend Tess. The next, official chapter will be about Shintaro and his experience in Heavenly Host. See you soon!**


End file.
